Kihara
|rname = Kihara |ename = Kihara |debut = Chapter 7 |sex = Female |nationality = Japanese |status = Alive |occupation = Minister of State in UW Japan BranchWorld's End Harem Manga Chapter 7 |affiliation = United Women }} Minister of State Kihara is the former minister in charge of diplomacy in the UW Japan Branch. She is the mother of Akane Ryuzoji.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 33 Appearance Kihara is an elderly woman with short lavender colored hair. She wears a sky blue UW ministers' coat with white trimmings and a black stripe around the collar, sky blue UW directors' pants with white trimmings, and black heels. Gallery Kihara in Color.png|Kihara in color. Personality History In the UW Japan building, the officials were watching as Reito told Mira he would find a cure for the virus. The secretary of health and the minister of technology were displeased with No. 2 because he could have intercourse with women rather than finding a cure. However, Kihara found No. 2 interesting. He even suggested waiting what would happen while No. 1 was happily doing his mating. Because they were soon heading into the next project and headquarters would find out about the men, Kihara said to defrost No. 3 based on the preparations.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 7 Later, in the office of the minister of technology, Kihara appeared while the minister of technology had girls attack Reito. Sometime later, in the office of the minister of state, Kihara informed Reito the four present in the room including the minister of state handle the administration of the country but Reito, in anger responded with ruling. She then mentioned what the minister did was unforgivable but she has great skills and lacks common sense. Reito asked Kihara why she summoned him so she showed him the city from the windows of the skyscraper and asked him what he thought of the world. He responded saying it was weird and Kihara said the women were in chaos and were heartbroken and they had hoped in him. Kihara had something in mind for Reito but he had conditions.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 10 Reito then showed himself to the world and delivered a speech. After his speech, Kihara complimented it. Before Reito left, Kihara said she would arrange for him to use the MK Virus's research facility and he should not disclose anything to Kyoji and the other men.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 11 A week and two days later, Kihara was watching on a monitor as Shota was prepared to mate with girls in Keimon West Private High School, and Kihara was impressed by the girls of No. 3's academy and Karen Kamiya's skill. The secretary of technology pivoted the conversation to Reito and Mira, and the minister of public welfare suggested to not keep her as a dedicated secretary if she did compel No. 2 to mate. Kihara then decided to relieve Mira of her duties being No. 2's dedicated secretary.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 19 Trivia *In the first female popularity poll, Kihara came in seventeenth place.1st Female Popularity Poll References Site Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:United Women Category:Ministers Category:Japanese